Cowboy's Honor
by ShadeAngel
Summary: After returning to Balamb when the Second Sorceress War is over, Irvine and the gang get the shock of their lives. Collab with DragonSoul. Yaoi


Disclaimer: We don't own FF8, and DS really doesn't want to. Shade does though. 

Warnings: Yaoi, Language, M-Preg

Notes: DS: Jaysus we've had this idea for a long time, ne?  
Shade: Po-tay-to!  
DS: Stop that. Anyways, this is Laguna/Irvine and Seifer/Irvine, with another pairing later on. Not Irvine related though.  
Shade: Po-tay-to!  
DS: Shade ga bakayarou desu!! Honto honto!  
Shade: Takes one to know one! Yes Not exactly a main pairing I'd have come up with on my own, but that just shows how twisted you are, DS. Having fun with it at any rate. XDXD

Cowboy's Honor  
By ShadeAngel and DragonSoul

  
It was a weary group of teenagers that were getting on the train to Balamb in Esthar. Not warriors, because their fight was over, but just teenagers. Battered and bruised, they carried nothing, and had grasped the chance to relax on the journey home eagerly. 

A slim brunette stood on the platform, watching them board the train with warm brown eyes, especially the red head that stood a head taller than the boy that could possibly be his son. Laguna smiled, remembering when the sharpshooter had stumbled into his rooms the night after time compression was lifted, nearly incoherent with remembered nightmares that the altered time had brought to the fore, and what had happened when he'd tried to calm him. Irvine wasn't the type of person to allow people to see his emotions, but in the two weeks it'd taken the group to recover from their wounds and memories, Laguna had learnt more about him than he believed his team knew. 

As the gunman passed him to board the train, Laguna caught his arm, turning the teen to face him. "Look, if you ever need my help Irvine-" He pressed a scrap of paper into his hand. "Just remember that I'm here, okay?"

Pale violet eyes just looked at him before Irvine smiled. "You'll be the first to know Laguna. Cowboy's honor an' all."

Laguna grinned. "Good. Or else I'll have to tell everyone you sleep in Superman pajamas."

"You do that, and I'll tell all of Esthar that their president screams like a little girl whenever he sees an itsy bitsy spider." He bent over slightly to drop a chaste kiss on the older man's cheek before following his friends into the train, but turned back just before the doors shut. "See ya, Laguna. Don't be a stranger."

With a sigh, Laguna raised his hand in farewell, watching the train leave the station as Kiros and Ward came to stand behind him.  
  


* * *

  
Selphie was talking non-stop again, Irvine reflected as he pulled his hat down over his eyes. She did that a lot now that the Second Sorceress War was over. Irvine smiled to himself and closed his eyes. Quistis could entertain the hyper-active Trabian for a while and let him take a nap. After all, he'd been helping Seplhie draft people to help rebuild her home Garden all day.

"Hey 'uys!! 'S there a 'air free?" At the sound of Zell's muffled voice, the red head sighed and tipped his hat up. No chance for a nap now. Zell and Selphie were unstoppable when they were around each other. 

Normally, the Galbadian would've greeted the blonde martial arts expert readily, but as soon as Irvine caught sight of the hot dog that was half shoved into his friend's mouth, he muttered an apology and bolted from the cafeteria, a hand pressed over his mouth. Behind him, Zell blinked, then looked at the two girls. "Wha's wi' 'im?"

* * *

  
A knock at the door woke Irvine from the light doze he'd drifted into after retreating from the cafeteria when nausea had overtaken him. Muttering quietly about how a guy couldn't get a nap, he stumbled blearily to the door only to be greeted by Seifer's smirking face.

"Hey, babe. Quisty told me about what happened in the caf. Jus' figured I'd be nice and bring you your favorite meal, since you're probably not feeling up to going out." The blonde gestured towards the take-out bag he held in one hand, no doubt proud of the fact that he'd been so thoughtful.

Irvine smiled, thanking the taller young man politely, almost fearing what may be in that bag. He accepted the proffered bag and moved towards the small kitchen area. When Seifer made no move to leave, Irvine knew that he would have to invite him in. With a sigh he relinquished the idea of having a peaceful night. 

ArmSs came around him as Seifer's voice rumbled in his ear. "Why don't you set the table while I take care of the food."

Turning around Irvine whispered, "Thanks, Seif," before slipping away from the blonde to retrieve the plates and cutlery, glad that he would not yet have to look at what was no doubt in that seemingly innocent bag.

Seifer chuckled behind him as Irvine left to set the table as he began to remove the fast food from its containers. Irvine swallowed hard, as he caught a glimpse of what Seifer was pulling out. Spare ribs and potato salad. Normally Irvine would be salivating just at the thought, but apparently his stomach wasn't agreeing with his thoughts.

Thinking of the trouble Seifer had no doubt gone through to get it, he hid his reaction and continued with his task, trying to calm his rebelling stomach. 

Seifer continued to dish out the meal, back turned. "Got your favorite, babe. Had to pay extra 'cause the place was about to close."

Oh, like he really needed a guilt trip right now. Cursing mentally, Irvine laid out the plates, shoot a glare at Seifer's unsuspecting back. "Y'all done in there Seif? I'm getting' mighty hungry." _That's a lie if I ever heard one_

"Yep." Seifer turned around, bowls in hand. Irvine paled and swallowed several times, telling himself that Seifer had gone to a lot of trouble for this and he was _not_ going to hurt his feelings. 

Sliding into his chair, he took the bowl of salad and smiled weakly at his lover. "Thanks."

Conversation during the meal was forced as Irvine tried to avoid the ribs at all cost. It wasn't until Seifer dropped a few onto his plate that he knew all was lost. Giving the blonde another sickly smile, he picked one up and started to nibble at it, trying valiantly to repress his nausea. "Thanks for going through all that trouble for me. You really shouldn't have."

Since all of Seifer's attention was on his own plate, he didn't notice Irvine dropping most of his ribs into his napkin. "Ah Anything for you babe." He flashed a smile at the red head.

Irvine sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night.  
  


* * *

  
_I am going back to my room and sleeping as soon as I find out what the hell Squall wants._ It had been a _very_ long night. Seifer hadn't wanted to let him get to sleep until after three am, and now Squall wanted to see him a nine. _Bastards_. Hitting the lift button for Squall's office, Irvine stifled a yawn, looking out at the bright blue sky that was dotted with clouds. _I swear, if I don't get some sleep soon, I'm going to shoot someone. With AP ammo. In the crotch. Preferably someone male. _

Stepping off the lift as it chimed to alert him that it had arrived, he pushed open the doors to his best friend's office, scowling at the figure bent over the desk. "You rang, Master?"

"Stop that and sit down." Squall looked up briefly, a smirk on his face before he went back to his paperwork. "We're needed in Esthar."

Scowling at the top of his friend's head, Irvine dropped into a chair, but the annoyance fell from his face as he noticed the deli sandwich sitting on the corner of the desk. "Um Squall"

"Hold on, I'm almost done these release forms for the next field exam."

"Squall!"

"Just hold on Irvine! I know this is your first official mission as SeeD but you'll have to wait a few minutes."

"Squall, you don't understand"

The brunette didn't look up." Just one more left Irvine, then I'll brief you on the parameters."

"I am so sorry Squall" The Commander looked up just in time to see his best friend be violently ill on top of the paperwork he'd just finished. Calmly ignoring the puddle of vomit in front him, Squall pressed two buttons built into the edge of the desk.

"Doctor, please send someone up to get Irvine Kinneas. Also, see if you can find a janitor. There is vomit all over my desk." Then, he sat and watched his pale and shaking friend until several medical cadets came to get him and escort him from the office before Squall looked at his ruined paperwork.

".Dammit."

* * *

  
Dr. Kadowaki bustled into the cubicle, looking rather shell-shocked. Irvine looked up from where he was trying to pull the hospital gown over his ass. "Well?"

Well Umm" she began, looking flustered. "There's no easy was to put this, but Mr. Kinneas, it looks like you're pregnant."

Irvine stared at her for a few seconds, before moving his lips silently, looking something like a fish out of water. "A-are you serious?!" He finally choked out, voice several octaves higher than normal. "I-I'm sorry, but th-there must be a-a mistake!"

"No mistake, young man. I'm as baffled as you are, but I've preformed every pregnancy test on you I have on site. You are pregnant."

I've lost it! No, I'm dreaming. That's it. It must be all the sleep I've been missing on account of Seifer. Very calmly, Irvine looked at her. "Doctor, do me a favor? Pinch me."

Looking at him exasperatedly, the doctor reached over and pinched his arm. Irvine yelped and rubbed at the red mark left behind. "It's not a dream, Mr. Kinneas. This is real and you are pregnant." She sounded like she'd been through this conversation one too many times.

Irvine looked at her, face pale as he promptly burst into hysterical tears. Kadowaki looked slightly surprised before she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright, dear. It'll all work out."

* * *

  
It was past noon when the Orphanage Gang showed up in the infirmary and crowded into the cubicle where Irvine was lying down.

Squall was the first to speak, still remembering how the red head had looked when he'd been escorted out of his office. "What'd she say?"

True to form, Selphie and Zell piped up in agreement, speaking at the same time. "Yeah, what's the prognosis?"

"I don't think you idiots even know what the word prognosis means." Seifer pushed his way past the small crowd and sat down beside Irvine's cot, gaining dirty looks from Selphie, Zell and Quistis, while Squall just rolled his eyes.

Chuckling nervously, Irvine glanced around before looking them all in the eyes in turn. "Well guys. I'm pregnant."

  


Comments and crits HIGHLY appreciated 


End file.
